


White Christmas

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Futurefic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world doesn’t end in fire. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "holidays" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100 community.
> 
> Spoilers for "Wendigo." Written during season 2.

The world doesn’t end in fire. It ends when winter comes and never leaves, and snow covers everything. The Winchesters survive. Most don’t, and the number of restless spirits abroad increases tenfold. They spend New Year’s burying the frozen dead they find at the Roadhouse. Frostbite claims two of Sam’s toes. Dean shoots a snowshoe hare for Easter. It’s Independence Day when they barely escape a pack of survivors living in the frozen spires of Philadelphia. Sam wonders if some will become Wendigo. They celebrate Thanksgiving with a can of cranberries scavenged from an abandoned mini-mart. On Christmas it snows.


End file.
